


Not According To Plan

by peanutbutterjelly-pie (Aleakim)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/peanutbutterjelly-pie
Summary: -A fire truck, a smoky kitchen and an unexpected surprise are awaiting Dean after coming back home from work.-





	Not According To Plan

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> Inspired by the "Weekly Words" writing challenge in my Discord group!
> 
> Have fun 😊
> 
> -

The last thing Dean expected to see when coming back home after work was a huge fire truck in front of his apartment building and his neighbors standing outside on the sidewalk in various stages of disgruntlement. 

Dean leaps out of the Impala so quickly he almost forgets to turn it off and hurries over to the group of people as fast as possible, his heart nearly in his throat as his overly creative mind imagines the most horrible scenarios in a matter of milliseconds. “What happened?”

Several faces turn in his direction, most of them looking quite annoyed but thankfully not even the slightest bit worried or alarmed.

Small miracles.

Meg, their neighbor directly living across the hall, at last scoffs at him and shakes his head. “Why don’t you ask your boyfriend?”

_ Cas. _

Dean’s chest clenches painfully as he suddenly notices his boyfriend not standing here with the others. Cas actually should’ve been home for hours, his shift at the police station having ended early, like every Friday.

So why --?

Before any disturbing pictures manage to invade his head, though, he spots Castiel a little on the side, sitting on a small wall with his face buried into his palms. He looks small and defeated, but thankfully perfectly alive.

“Cas!” Dean exclaims and instantly rushes over, his knees crying in protest as they hit the hard concrete when Dean kneels down to be on his boyfriend’s eye level. “Babe, you alright?”

Cas makes some incoherent noises into his hands, but otherwise refrains from elaborating.

“C’mon, Cas, talk to me,” Dean encourages him softly, laying one hand onto his thigh in a soothing manner. “You’re not hurt, right?”

Dean naturally is pretty sure he isn’t -- after all, neither the firefighters nor their neighbors would remain so calm if that seriously would be the case --, however, he wants Cas to say it out loud anyway.

Just to ease Dean’s mind.

As expected Cas’ head snaps up right away, his eyes wide. “No, no, of course not,” he reassures Dean hastily. “I’m physically unharmed. Please don’t worry about that.”

Dean smiles softly at him, already on the verge of whispering,  _ “I will  _ always  _ worry because I love you more than anything in the world” _ , but in the end he only leans forward and presses a gentle kiss onto Cas’ lips. He’s not really keen on getting all emotional with so many people standing close by, but nevertheless he can’t help showing affection, especially after such an unexpected shock late in the evening.

“So, what happened, babe?” Dean wonders. “Why are our neighbors pointing the finger at you?”

“Because he burned your kitchen down,” Meg adds helpfully from the background, resulting in the people around her nod in confirmation.

Cas shoots Meg a dark glare, obviously highly displeased by such a public announcement, while Dean’s brows climb upwards as he stares at his boyfriend.

“You  _ burned our kitchen down _ ?”

Great.

Just great.

Cas, however, merely snorts. “It didn’t ‘burn down’,” he defends himself with the biggest pout in the history of pouts while at the same time using air-quotes like the adorable dork he is. “There was just a lot of smoke and the smoke detectors went off --”

He rambles on, about the device’s noises and how he tried to make it stop, how he utterly failed and the fire department showed up soon after, ushering every single resident outside into the cold, how they’re forced to stand around for over half an hour now ...

And meanwhile Dean simply feels a lot of things, but mostly it’s relief and gratitude for things not turning out as bad as they could have been.

“Cas, honey,” Dean eventually cuts into Cas’ rambles, “what were you even doing in the kitchen in the first place? You’re a terrible cook.”

Cas pulls a face. “I’m not ‘terrible’.”

Dean chuckles as he leans a little closer. “Babe, I love you and you have a lot of amazing qualities, but cooking is not one of them. Remember Thanksgiving last year?”

Cas starts to squirm at the reminder. “I just forgot I had already salted the potatoes.”

“And so you salted them twice.”

“It wasn’t my fault.”

Dean smiles and doesn’t even give a damn that he probably looks inappropriately lovesick and dumb. After all, that’s what Cas is doing to him on a regular basis and he’s not ashamed to show it.

“Besides, I wasn’t cooking,” Cas picks up their earlier topic. “I was baking. And the pie turned out perfectly, thank you very much. You would have  _ loved  _ it.” He deflates a bit as he adds, “I just messed up with the oven’s timer somehow. So the pie ended as a piece of coal and the smoke …”

Triggered the alarm.

Sounds about right.

“Why were you even baking a pie on a Friday night anyway?” Dean can’t help wondering. “We could’ve baked one together on the weekend, if you’d have wanted to. Or we could’ve visited that cute little bakery around the corner and get ourselves some nice slices …”

Cas groans and buries his face in his palms again. “But it was supposed to be a surprise. For you.”

Dean already thought as much, yet his heart swells anyway. “Cas …”

“And I wanted to do it tonight before I would’ve lost my nerves or something,” Cas continues to rant. “I’ve been thinking about it for weeks. Months even. Hell, probably since the day I met you.” He scoffs. “And tonight I told myself to  _ just do it. _ And I knew you wouldn’t appreciate grand gestures. Restaurants, candle light, flowers or even a frigging orchestra. That’s not you -- and frankly, that’s not me either.”

Dean can’t help a frown, wondering where the hell this rambling is even supposed to go.

“So I figured a homemade pie would be the best way,” Cas adds, not detecting the confusion on his boyfriend’s face. “A simple gesture, yet so powerful. I even got the recipe from your mother and she actually started to cry when I told her about my plan, so be prepared for that, you’ll probably get some teary phone calls tomorrow -- at least if everything goes according to plan -- well, not  _ entirely  _ according to plan because having the fire department showing up clearly wasn’t part of that -- I only aimed for the pie and the proposal and maybe some naked engagement activities afterwards, firefighters surely weren’t on the menu -- although, I have, of course, to confess that their uniforms  _ are  _ nice to look at and if you would ever consider borrowing one of these --”

While Cas continues to babble some nonsense, obviously a direct result of his nerves going downhill, Dean simply gapes at him with a slack jaw and a wildly hammering heart threatening to burst out of his ribcage.

Suddenly he’s aware of everything. Of Cas talking himself into a frenzy, of their neighbors suddenly leaning in interestedly, probably not having been aware of the reason of that little fire until now, of the firemen in the background barking orders, apparently ready to wrap everything up.

And just a second later Dean’s entire attention focuses on Cas alone.

“You … you …” His throat feels bone dry all of a sudden. “You wanted to propose?”

Dean feels like he’s been hit by a train. Granted, they’ve been together for about two years now and Dean pretty much knew Cas was  _ it _ for him the first time he saw his gummy smile, they even talked about marriage a couple of times, particularly in the last few months, mostly jokingly about it and yet with a serious undertone, and still Dean feels completely unprepared for this.

“This is  _ not  _ how I pictured it to go,” Cas grumbles. “I got the pie and a ring in my sock drawer and an emotional speech, and instead now we’re sitting here, out in the cold, and I almost burned our apartment down, and all of our nosy neighbors are witnessing my failure --”

Dean doesn’t give him any more time to freak out as he presses his lips against Cas’ in the most sensual kiss of his life, happiness filling every inch of his being.

He had no idea how true joy felt until this very moment.

So when they eventually pull apart he beams at Cas and whispers against his lips, “Yes.”

Cas blinks, at first most likely wondering what Dean is even referring to, and it takes this wonderful idiot an embarrassingly long time to catch up.

“You’re saying yes?”

His voice is pure awe and wonder and Dean never loved him more.

“Of course I’m saying yes,” Dean emphasizes. As if there ever could’ve been a different answer.

Cas, however, doesn’t seem to understand Dean’s train of thought. “But … but this was a terrible proposal. Horrible.”

Dean grins. “It was perfect.”

Cas shakes his head. “But … the fire … the lost pie …”

“Cas, it’s _ you _ ,” Dean states. “That’s all that matters. You could’ve asked me while sitting on the freaking toilet and I would’ve said yes.”

Anywhere.

Anytime.

There’s not a single doubt in Dean’s mind. This is  _ it. _

Just like he knew two years ago when Cas smiled at him for the first time.

“But … but …” Cas seems a bit lost, obviously highly overwhelmed that nothing went as scheduled. “I technically didn’t even ask you yet.”

Dean laughs, loud and happy. “Then hurry up, you moron. I can’t wait to be engaged.”

For a moment it appears Cas wants to argue some more, but then his features soften impossibly and he breathes, “Dean, will you marry me?”

Dean kisses him again, whispering “yes, yes, yes” into his mouth, feeling elated and giddy beyond words, and he doesn’t even give a crap as he suddenly hears enthusiastic cheering from behind him and their next door neighbor Mildred muttering, “Well, now I’m not even mad I missed my soap opera.  _ This _ is way better.”

Dean actually has to agree with her on that one.

So when some time later they’re finally back in their apartment and Dean gets his ring at last which is immediately followed by the naked engagement activities Cas had been hoping for, Dean just knows he’s the luckiest guy alive.

Because he has an awesome fiancé in his arms, a silver band on his finger and a smoky kitchen.

Sounds perfect to him.


End file.
